Lunar Rising
by Najra
Summary: 500 years have passed....Alex has returned...and only one can stop him. The one with the descendency of the Golden Sun Line...
1. Prologue

_Okay well here we go! My attempt at writing a Golden Sun fic! Hope ye like it!_

_I'll upload each new chapter if i recieve a few reviews and no flames please! _

_**Note:** I do not own GS but i do own the characters I add!_

------------Prologue----------

Night was descending upon the hills. The sounds of birds returining to nest were faint in the misty air. The smell of smoke was evidant.

_Please don't let me be too late..._

Towards the ruins of a town, a cloaked figure ran towards a giant building, made of stone. Blood dripped from their brow onto matted hair. A staff lay clenched in a blistered hand. No signs of life could be seen around them.

_They're all dead.._

Suddenly, from behind, a giant stone golem rose from the earth, fist aiming for the person.

**"HAIL PRISM!"**

In a flash of ice, the golem was gone.

_You're here, aren't you?_

With that the figure ran towards the building, blood spilling onto the dusty path.

Once inside, the figure saw the extent of the past battle. Bodies were strewn everywhere, mainly of the priests who guarded the temple. No blood was shown from their corpses.

_Death by Psynergy...as I thought..._

Running down the corridor, the person reached the main room. And that was when they fell to their knees. Lying in front of them lay a man, his robes tattered and sword discarded. His powerful jaw was broken and his tongue lay strewn out of his mouth. This one was covered in blood as it covered his face and chest. His green eyes were still open, lifeless and gazing into space. Not only that, but he seemed flatter, as if his soul had been drained form his very body. It was worse then the figure thought as she fell to her knees sobbing quietly...

_No...not you...Sol...my dear Sol..._

As she bent over, her staff was levitated into the air. The last thing the woman saw was her own staff, crushing into the side of her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that was the prologue! I'll upload more if i see a good response!

Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 1

_Ok here be official Chapter one! Seemed like there was a good response so onward I shall go!_

-----------Chapter 1----------

"Where has that child gotten to again?"

Akafubu the Sixth was becoming restless. Every day he had to wait for the last student to enter class. Why Can't they ever be early?

A young boy ran into the room. "Elder! Elder! Out here! Another fight"

He sighed _I should have known..._

Lurching on his staff, he began to trudge out to the town centre. At 60, he was not getting any younger. Or any more patient for that matter!

"C'mon pound him!"

"That the best you got?"

"I see blood! Oh your in for it now Al!"

A group of children, older to the back and younger in front, were circled around the fight. All were cheering, some of the younger girls covering their eyes/

"It's hideous! Stop already, that's enough!"

None of their shouting were doing any good. The cheering and goading seemed to get louder.

"What is all this?"

The crowd immediately silence and withdrew from the epicentre of the fight. In the middle were two figures, one on the ground.

"Inside. Now."

------------------------

"Why must you always start these fights? Have you no sense at all?"

Akafabu sat next to a young boy, about eighteen. His handsome, tanned face was badly bruised, his nose and leg caked in blood.

"But I didn't this time, Elder! Honest! It was Al who-"

"It's **ALEXIS!**" came a scream from across the room.

Akafubu turned to the voice. "I'll deal with you later, Miss Alexis."

A girl leered back at the boy, her green eyes transfixed on his. She seemed to have no scratches or bruises, mainly just dented pride. Short blue hair framed her pretty face, her small lips mouthing something to the boy.

_Just wait._

_------------------------------------- _

"By Gabomba, why is this child troubled so?" Akafubu boomed. "Do you enjoy seeing me so rapt in my frame of life Alexis?"

"Elder, please. You know I hate seeing you like this... But the things Keiji said, he-" Alexis buried her face in her hands. "-he called me a freak. He kept saying how I was just an unwanted spawn, a devil's child. I couldn't stop myself."

Akafubu placed his hand on her head "Yet you know these are just words. You are not a demon child. In your brighter moments, you always help the villagers. Your smile could enlighten the downest of people. Why do you let the immature ramblings of children get to you?"

Alexis raised her head, her eyes red. "Because- Elder, why was I left here? Where am I from? Who were my family? Why did they leave me? Who am I?" With this she began to cry.

"You, are you. A kind generous person who was sent as a blessing by Gabomba."

"But why is my hair different?" She cried, grabbing her small locks, "and my eyes? My skin? Even my strength! You saw Keiji! He was so injured, while me- I'm smaller and not as built! So why am I stronger? I'm seventeen, I need answers! I want to belong somewhere!"

And with that, she ran out of the hut into the moonlit night.

_Why can't I be accepted?_

_--------------------------------------------------- _

"Are preparations nearly ready?"

Two guards passed down a hallway, one carrying a dimly lit torch.

"Almost. He should be pleased with the results, however."

"Indeed. We caught 5 today- a record for us."

"Say- what does he do with them anyway?"

"Who cares? As long as he keeps paying us, he can do what he likes!"

The torch guard laughs "I agree. Stupid Adepts. They dont's stand a chance!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! That's chapter one!

Chapter two will be up if I see some more responses!


	3. Chapter 2

_Wow, it's been a while! Sorry about the long wait, here we go again!_

----------Chapter 2----------

_I want to belong somewhere….._

Dawn began to ascend on the rocky landscape. Alexis rose from her sheets, her back aching from the rocky ground. After running out of Akafubu's tent, she knew she couldn't go back. She could never belong among the villagers. She was a burden, not a blessing._It's time I find out who I am._

It had been two days since she left Kibombo. Where should she go? What should she do?

Her thoughts were shattered by rustling in nearby bushes. Alexis quickly pulled out her small blade, her favourite one with the amber beads. Her footing precise, she edged closer to the bush. _No escape now. _Her focus sharp, Alexis swiped the dagger across the centre of the hedge. Blood dripped onto the dirt.

"**YEAAGGGH!" **A tiny squeal emerged from the leaves and a small blue creature jumped out. Alexis stepped back, half out of shock, the other out of amazement.

"What the hell?" the creature yelled at her. "That hurt! Why you do that?" A large gash on its claw-like tail was dripping blood.

"Wh-what are you?" cried Alexis, dropping her blade. "Are you a demon?"

"Demon? Ha!" laughed the creature. "I'm what you call a Djinni! My name's Hail, if you're wondering. What's yours?" Hail jumped over to Alexis and sat on her knee.

"It's…Alexis. You're not mad about the gash?"

"You kidding? I'm happy you can even see me! I've been here so long now, but you're the first person to see me for so long!" Hail smiled (well Alexis thinks she saw a smile!) Alexis looked into the Djinni's yellow eyes. "So only I can see you?" _I AM different! _Hail nodded "Yup yup! This'll sound weird but, can I go with you, wherever you're going? I can help you out!"

Alexis picked up her blade and wiped the blood off. _Take it with me? Why not? At least I wont' be lonely anymore.._

"Sure you can, Hail!" The little Djinni squealed again and jumped onto Alexis' chest. Suddenly a flash of light emerged from the two and Hail melded into the young girl's body. Alexis felt a great warmth emerging from this creature, as well as a feeling of comfort. "_Don't worry Alexis" _said Hail's voice _"I'm only a call away. You're stuck with me now!"_

The light faded and returned to the rocky landscape. Alexis rose and returned the blade to her sheath. _I know I'll find what I'm looking for now. _And with that, she continued on her journey

Sorry the chapter's so short; I just need to get into it again lol.

Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Ok onto Chapter 3 now!

-----------------Chapter 3-------------------------

"Whee! A town! Lookie Alexis!"

In the distance, Alexis saw the first glimpse of civilisation since leaving Kibombo. "That's Naribwe. It was once a smaller village than Kibombo, but thanks to their dock, a powerful city emerged. Now I can get a boat and search for other like me, right Hail?"

_Three Days Ago:_

Alexis was finally feeling the heat of her journey. Days without seeing anyone else and running short on food had begun to take their toll. "Ugh, I'm sick of this! Hail, how did you survive in those mountains for so long?!" Her robes were stained with blood from battles with monsters and her blade began to dull. _At this rate, how will I ever find my true home?_

"_Alexis! Alexis! Behind you!"_ squealed Hail. As she turned around, a giant wolf flashed giant teeth. _Oh for crying out loud! _Reaching for her blade, Alexis took a swipe at the wolf. The beast easily dodged the attack. "Damn you!" Alexis cried as she lunged again, scarring the wolf's thigh. Seeing red, it now jumped for Alexis's blade and tore it away from the girl. She stumbles. _Oh figs! Now what? _ Circling its prey, the wolf began to eye its hopeful meal. He knew that she was too weak to put up a fight. Poor thing.

"_ALEXIS!" _Hail cried from within, "_It's time you showed your true power!"_

"My true power? Hail, what do you mean? We're done for!"

"_Just focus on your target, and repeat after me ok…?_"

"I-I….what? That makes no sense Hail!"

"_JUST DO IT!_"

Raising her hand toward the wolf Alexis started to concentrate. _Ok the wolf is the target, just focus your energy and…._

Enough time had passed. Lunging forward, the hungry beast opened its jaws for a easy meal. It was only a few inches away when

"**FROST!**"

In a flash of blue and white, Ice began shooting out of Alexis' palm, blowing back the creature. As she chanted, rings of energy floated around her arm. _Whoa! So this is my power! It's so amazing and yet, so..familiar._

Stunned and covered in ice the wolf darted off into the wilderness again. "_You did it! I knew you were and Adept! And a Mercury one too!"_

_Adept…Mercury..? _This was so new for the girl. So this was the feeling she had for so long. It was her powers.

"An Adept? Are there others like me, Hail?"

Emerging from her torso, Hail stood on the ground next to her "You bet! I used to know a good few, a long time ago! You're part fo the Mercury clan of Adepts, who solely practice in Water-based Psynergy, oh that's what we call the magic. If we can get a boat, I can lead you to a whole load of Mercury Adepts!"

_I'm normal…there's others like me now! Finally, I can discover my home!_

A new sense of purpose fell on her. Grabbing her bloodied blade, Alexis began her march towards the nearest town possible.

Naribwe's streets were bustling with many merchants. Some selling fish, others selling lush silks and spices. It all looked so beautiful and foreign to this girl. She spotted a smith's at the end of the vibrant market. _Time for some repairs. _

As she entered Alexis spotted many fine weapons above the counter. A large man smiled at her. "Hello there miss!" he gruffly said, "How can I help you?"

Drawing her blade, Alexis placed in on the counter. "I need my sword re-sharpened. How much will it cost, sir?"

The smith picked up the sword and examined its Amber beads. "This is rare Craftmanship! Sure I'd be honoured to sharped it! And seeing as youre such a cute little thing, I'll do it for just 200 gold pieces! It'll be ready in an hour, so feel free to look around the place. There's an inn nearby, I suggest going there. Tell 'em I Sent ya!"

_Wow, the people here are so nice! _"Thank you sir! I shall return later. I am forever indebted to you!

The inn was quite large. Like the dusty streets, it was crowded with people, especially at its small tavern. As she made her way to the back Hail started squealing

"_Be careful! Don't trust the first guy you see! Listen around first, for other Adepts, preferably."_

Hail was right. Not everyone would be as nice as the smith. Walking up to the counter, Alexis sat and asked for some water. There were all sorts here, men in sailor uniform, others with much armour, and some even with masks! _Probably to hide their identity, _she thought. Gulping down the water, she relaxed slightly. There were many conversations around her.

"Yeah, yeah there's this tournament in……." said one of the warriors, while the sailors complained about life at sea "sometimes, you miss the feel of a woman against your-" _ok enough listening to that!_

Suddenly the word "Adept" popped up in one nearby talk between the bartender and a soldier. Alexis leaned in to listen

"You sure you found one?" as the bartender?

"Oh yeah, it's a big group of them! All psynergy ready! But don't worry, you keep my buddies housed up here at a discount, and I'll make sure they'll all be killed."

_Killed? _Alexis felt a chill. She had to get out of there fast. Leaving some gold at the counter, she headed for the exit, when a man grabbed her arm. "Stop moving, or you'll regret it." Alexis turned to face a young man, his face partially covered by a green mask. "Come with me, and don't try anything funny." Seeing as she had no choice, Alexis walked with the stranger to a small room upstairs. _Once we're out of sight, he's toast! _

As they entered the room, the man pushed Alexis into a corner. She felt a wave of nausea as to what would happen next. She raised her hand and started to focus. _Just one clear-_

"**HALT**" energy rings, similar to Alexis' emerged from the man's body, freezing her whole body. "Too slow, little Adept. And your Djinni can come out too! Here I'll introduce you to mine!" From his arm, two brown Djinni emerged and jumped onto a rug.

"Now," he said, his arms resting on her shoulders, "tell me what you intend to do in Naribwe….."

Oooh it's getting tense! Reviews would be much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

Reviews are very nice, thanks very much everyone! And thanks to _Spirit Seer_ for telling me about the spelling errors, I will proof read for every chapter after!

Funny story, I told my boyfriend about the story (never heard of Golden Sun before this) and he told me, very simply and without shame, "unbridled lesbian passion would get more readers." He insists I think of the fanboys. Well, if my readers want unbridled lesbian passion, let me know, and I'll consider it!

----------Chapter 3----------

_Previously:_

As they entered the room, the man pushed Alexis into a corner. She felt a wave of nausea as to what would happen next. She raised her hand and started to focus. _Just one clear-_

"**HALT**" energy rings, similar to Alexis' emerged from the man's body, freezing her whole body. "Too slow, little Adept. And your Djinni can come out too! Here I'll introduce you to mine!" From his arm, two brown Djinn emerged and jumped onto a rug.

"Now," he said, his arms resting on her shoulders, "tell me what you intend to do in Naribwe….."

_Now:_

"I'm waiting, little Adept." mumbled the man, tracing back and forth along the rug. Both his brown Djinn scurried along behind their master.

"I came here….f-for a-a-a…s-s-s-she-ship!" Alexis finally said, the psynergy tightening her body. _Why is this guy so strong?_

"A ship, ay? Where would ye be off to then?" raising his gloved hand, he released Alexis from the Halt. She fell to her knees, finally free from the grip. Hail jumped out to her aid. "Leave her alone, you bully! She's done nothing wrong!"

Laughing, the masked man helped her up "Nothing wrong? Clearly you know nothing of this world. She's doing something wrong right now-she's still breathing!"

_What is he on about now? Quick, change the subject! _"Who are you?" Alexis asked, staring at the marking's on the man's mask.

"It's David. Just David. I'm a bounty hunter, capturing Adepts and handing them over to the Alchemy Guards. I make quite a living off of it, I must say."

"An Adept hunter? But you're an Adept yourself! Why betray your people?" cried Hail.

David turned to the window. An orange sky was descending into night. "I have no people. I am the last of my Tribe from Vale. I was raised by Adepts in Lemuria, and then banished. That is why I do this-I have nothing to lose. So," he slyly grinned, "what to do…with you?" David started to step towards Alexis and raised his hand once more.

"But why do they hate us? I have done nothing wrong by living! There must be a better reason! Tell me!" _oh no not again….._

Seeing blue rings emerge from David's arm, Alexis knew she only had one choice. _Please work…._

"Foolish girl, you little-"

"**PLY!" **without hesitation, a small faery appeared in front of the two. As it sprinkled water on a bewildered David, Alexis began to blush. _What a crappy attack! What the hell?!_ In a flash, the faery disappeared again. "I...er….um….take that!"

David simply stood back at her, seemingly in shock. "You-you know ply? I never though I'd see it again! Just who the hell are you?!" He grabbed Alexis' shoulders and shook violently, "WHAT CLAN ARE YOU FROM???"

"I don't know! I was abandoned as a kid! I only recently discovered my power! Let go of me!" Alexis grabbed David's arms and pushed him away. "Now tell me what's going on with you, or _I'll _call those Alchemy guard...Guys!"

David sighed, "Ok ok deal, just promise not to attack me. I swear not to, ok?"

"I don't trust him! Let's just leave Alexis!" growled Hail. "Hey, shut up!" shouted one of David's Djinni. "Let him talk! If he promised, he won't hurt your master. From one Djinni to another, believe me." Hail stated at the Brown Djinni, nodded then lay on Alexis' lap. As she stroked his head, she stared at David. "Ok…tell me everything."

"Ok, ok. It began five hundred years ago. This world, Weyard, was dying. Its Alchemy source was cut off many eons before by ancients priests, presided over a guardian known as _The Wise One. _However, thanks to eight brave Adepts, the seal was broken and Alchemy was restored. A power known as the Golden sun was then given to the group's leader Isaac, yet it was only half. The other half went to a traitorous Adept known as Alex. He was imprisoned beneath the great mountain Aleph, near my hometown of Vale and was never seen by the warriors again."

Alexis stared at David, eyes wide with awe. "Alex? That's like my name! Tell me, was he a Mercury Adept also?"

"I'm afraid so. And somehow, eighteen years ago, he managed to re-emerge from his prison. And now, he demands revenge. Thanks to his power, Alex now controls the continent of Angara. His plan is to eliminate all Adepts from this land to reclaim the rest of the Golden Sun from Isaac's descendants. So he created the Alchemy Guards to seek out and purge this land, as he calls it."

_It can't be. I'm almost eighteen myself. And I doubt this name is coincidence. Could Alex be…? _ "So you kill innocent Adepts because of some crazy ancient psycho?!" cried Alexis. Her mind was riddled with new questions. "This Alex is just a coward. If he is so strong, why not just kill the Adepts himself??"

At that moment, hard knocks started rapping on the room door. "We know you're in there, Adept! Get out now, or face a slower death!" Alexis jumped up, fear filling her. David ran to the door and reached for the handle. "Don't," Alexis whispered, "Please don't do this. I need to leave. I need to find out more about this Alex. Please David, if not for me, for your clan. Would they want this? I beg of you!" Staring at her through his mask, David began turning the handle. "I'll hold them off. Get out that window and get to the nearest ship you can find. Alexis, I will see you again. And when I do, I'll apologise. So live on, little Adept. "Pulling open the door, David ran out and punched the nearest guard. "Thank you." Alexis mumbled, as she climbed outside the window onto the streets of the fearful streets of this dark city. _I need my sword, then I need a ship. _Heading for the smith, she heard screams from the room. _Please live, David._

Ok so here we go! Again reviews are welcome, stay tuned for the next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back followers! Sorry I was away so long, holidays and all

----------Chapter 4----------

_Previously:_

At that moment, hard knocks started rapping on the room door. "We know you're in there, Adept! Get out now, or face a slower death!" Alexis jumped up, fear filling her. David ran to the door and reached for the handle. "Don't," Alexis whispered, "Please don't do this. I need to leave. I need to find out more about this Alex. Please David, if not for me, for your clan. Would they want this? I beg of you!" Staring at her through his mask, David began turning the handle. "I'll hold them off. Get out that window and get to the nearest ship you can find. Alexis, I will see you again. And when I do, I'll apologise. So live on, little Adept. "Pulling open the door, David ran out and punched the nearest guard. "Thank you." Alexis mumbled, as she climbed outside the window onto the streets of the fearful streets of this dark city. _I need my sword, and then I need a ship. _Heading for the smith, she heard screams from the room. _Please live, David._

_Now:_

As Alexis hunched over in an alleyway, catching her breath, Hail kept a lookout for any more guards.

"There are no guards nearby. I think we lost them." He finally whispered.

_Alex...keeper of the Golden Sun...Wise One..._

All these words confused Alexis. Who really was this Alex? Was she related somehow? She knew the only way to find out was to head to sea and search for answers. The mainland brought no safety to her anymore, guards looming in every city. They had to find a ship. But first, her sword. How would she return to the smith without being noticed? Alexis ran the previous scene through her mind.

_Entered the inn...heard the mercenary...That's when David saw me and..._

Her throat tightened. He had saved her life, possibly at the cost of his own. She wasn't really sure why. He didn't seem to know her at all, so why tell her about Alex?

_He thinks I'll go after him now, forget about the boat. Well no way!_

"Hail," she whispered, "We need to go back to the smith now and get my sword. Then we can find a ship"

"Agreed. Venturing out without a weapon is a death wish. Just no psynergy, I think that's how we were found."

Catching her breath, Alexis strolled out onto the street, with Hail safely concealed as usual. Walking towards the direction of the smith, herds of people started running past her.

"An Adept was here...what two...killed four guards single handily...damn magic users..." it was obvious that Adepts were truly hated around here.

Reaching the smiths at last, two guards stood outside it. Gold Helmets hid their faces, swords at the ready. Alexis walked in as calmly as she could, her heart almost cracking her ribs with each beat.

"Hello again, little missy!" The large smith smiled. "Your sword is good as new!"

AS he handed Alexis the sword, he hunched down and whispered "I know what you are. Get out of this town now, while you can still use that thing"

Hugging the sheath, Alexis looked up at the smith, then whispered "You're and Adept too?"

"Aye. Mars Adept, it's why I'm so good at the forge. There are many Mars smiths around. Next time you see one, tell 'em Usuru sent you. Now go!"

Alexis walked out of the smith, avoiding the guards again, and headed to the port.

Ships of all sizes were docked here, mainly merchant. Fishing boats were easily seen with their giant nets and sellers outside them. The smell of fish and brine filled Alexis' lungs. Walking down the piers, many sailors were closing up shop and preparing to ship out at dawn. No small boats could be found though. How could they leave the city now? Night would lead to more trouble.

"Alexis our only hope is to stow away on a fishing ship!" Hail said when no Guards were in sight. "Once aboard, we steal a lifeboat, then head for my home!"

"Which one, then? You choose!"

Hail peered at the ships. Each were the same, apart from the flags. The Naribwe flag was easy to see, there was one like it at the inn. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar suit.

"That one! The one with the black symbol and red back! It's a Champan ship! They're a safe refuge for Adepts! Go quickly!"

Scurrying towards the ship, Alexis felt thankful that it was getting darker. While one of the sailors was hugging a woman goodbye, she sneaked on board. There, she ran down some steps into what seemed like storage, Hiding behind some boxes, she curled up and started to drift. _Champa...safe haven..._

Or is it? Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!

I hope you enjoy reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Woo next chapter! Oh just so you all know, I know NOTHING about ships, so if I make any naughty nautical mistakes, feel free to tell me all about it!

----------Chapter 4----------

_Previously:_

Scurrying towards the ship, Alexis felt thankful that it was getting darker. While one of the sailors was hugging a woman goodbye, she snuck onboard. There, she ran down some steps into what seemed like storage. Hiding behind some boxes, she curled up and started to drift. _Champa...safe haven..._

_Now:_

A salty wind breezed through the ship's sails. Most of the crew were on deck, making sure everything was perfect. The seas had become infested with monsters, and it was a long way to Champa.

"What do you think ye'r doing?" screamed one of the sailors. A young boy was gazing out at the horizon.

"Get back to work, boy! **FLARE!**"

Flames gushed out the sailor's hands, aimed straight for the young man. He turned suddenly and grinned.

**"GUARDIAN!"** A barrier emerged around him, absorbing the flames. "Surely you could come up with something better, Tauro?"

As the fire died, he walked past Tauro, still grinning all the while. _Too easy, old man._

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. Another sailor had emerged from the captain's quarter. The way he was dressed indicated a higher rank on ship. "Mason, what have you been up to?"

The young boy immediately stopped grinning. "F-father! I was just minding my own business, when Ol' Tauro here decides he wants a battle! I was just defending myself!"

Mason's father stared at his son. _A likely story._ "Why must you lie to me, son? Get out of my sights, 'fore you feel a real flame attack!" he bellowed.

As the other sailors laughed at the humiliated Mason, he ran towards the lower decks. _Stupid old man, _he thought, _we're not cut out to be sailors!_

The lower decks were dark and musty. This was one of the biggest ships in Weyard, so many boxes were stored here. Most of it was food for the people back home. The rest was unknown to Mason. "You're just a cabin boy, no need for you to know." The other sailors always told him. _I hate being a sailor. Curse my bloodline..._

"Can he see us?" echoed a voice nearby. Mason looked up, but saw no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself, stowaway!" he cried into the darkness. Silence. He walked over towards a group of boxes. _I think they're here._

"Who are you? Come out now, or face the might of a Champan sailor!" Grabbing one of the boxes, he tossed it aside, only to find two blue eyes staring back at him. Seeing who it was, Mason stood back, and looked at Alexis. _It's a girl, and a pretty one at that. _

"Ummm..." Alexis finally said, "Sorry about sneaking onboard and all. Please don't hurt us!" Hail hid behind her, cowering. _"Fire Adept! He's a fire Adept! __And a strong one too!"_

Mason was still looking at her. He gulped then asked, "What is your name, and what hell are you doing here?"

"It's Alexis. I-I wish to go to Champa. I seek refuge from the Alchemy Guards."

"And that thing behind you?" he pointed to Hail.

"He's not a thing! He's a Djinni! His name is Hail! Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you be locking me up or something?" Alexis spat. _Damn it! Why did I say that?_

Mason felt his face burning! "Don't tell me how to do my job, you filthy thief! I'm merely asking you so I can tell the others what I've caught! And why are the Alchemy guards after you? You don't look like an Adept to me!"

Alexis stood up now, holding her sword hilt "I'm no thief! I simply want to go to Champa, then head elsewhere! And if you want proof of my power, then bring it!"

"Elsewhere?" Mason relaxed slightly. "Like where?"

"None of your business! Now are we fighting or not?"

Mason heard stirring from the upper decks. Their squabble had not gone unnoticed. Any second now and the sailors would find them. _No, they can't find her. Not now._

"Shut up!" he whispered "Keep quiet or you'll be killed! Just go back to hiding for now I'll return shortly."

Running up to the men, Alexis felt very confused. "Did he just help us, or something? She couldn't make sense of what happened.

_"I'd say listen to him. I'm sensing a plethora of psynergy up there! Stay down here for now and wait until he comes back."_ Hail replied.

Night had fallen above. Alexis strolled around, wondering what the sailor had planned.

"Miss me?" he smiled as he reappeared from above.

"What do you want from me? Why are you hiding me from the men above?" She cried.

Mason grabbed her arm tight. "Keep it down! Do you know how much trouble you caused me because of your big mouth? My father thinks I was talking to myself! Now listen to me, miss Alexis! You will stay here until we dock at Champa.

Alexis pulled her arm from his grip and glared. His dark eyes glared back. "Why let me go? I'm just a filthy thief remember?"

He sighed. "Are all pretty girls like you think arrogant? It's 'cos i was to make sure no one stowed onboard!" He knelt down and conjured a small fire. "Now sit down, I have a proposition for you."

Alexis sat opposite him. Her face was burning. _I hate you already, you stupid sailor._

"Ok, now listen," Mason started, "As soon as we arrive, you can go. But I'm coming with you! If you say no I'll let the sailors deal with you, and trust me you don't want that!" grabbed Alexis' hand. Taken aback, she looked at him in shock. "I'm begging you, take me away from this Hell."

For what seemed like hours, she looked at Mason. _What do I do? Can I trust him? _"What is your name?"

"It's Mason. I'm a Mars Adept from Champa. Please, let me go?"

"Alright, Mason. But first I will need another ship. Hail and I are headed for his home. Lemuria he called it. Can you lead me to Lemuria?"

Mason nodded. "Thank you Alexis, I will lead you to Lemuria."

She smiled at him. "So, why do yo-"

"I better return above. I'll bring food in the morning."

As Alexis watched him leave, it was only then that she realised she has just made a deal with a complete stranger.

"You idiot!" yelled Hail, emerging. "He could rat on us anytime! He used us! For all we know he could be a bounty hunter! Like That other guy! You Mercury Adepts are too soft."

Thinking back to David, Alexis felt a sharp pain in her chest. _I hope he's ok. David..._

After dousing the fire, Hail lay next to his master and they both fell asleep.

Once again, reviews would be nice. Forgive me if there's some bad spelling, this one was quite rushed.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Ok here we go again! boogies i thank my avid readers for being so patient avec moi!

----------Chapter 5----------

_Previously:_

"I better return above. I'll bring food in the morning."

As Alexis watched him leave, it was only then that she realised she has just made a deal with a complete stranger.

"You idiot!" yelled Hail, emerging. "He could rat on us anytime! He used us! For all we know he could be a bounty hunter! Like That other guy! You Mercury Adepts are too soft."

Thinking back to David, Alexis felt a sharp pain in her chest. _I hope he's ok. David..._

After dousing the fire, Hail lay next to his master and they both fell asleep.

_Now:_

"Wake up! We're here! We're in Champa!"

Alexis awoke to hoarse yells from a man standing above her. _Shit, I've been found! _With a mighty kick, she managed to belt an unwary Mason in the nether region. It was only when he writhed to the floor that she realised her mistake.

"What the hell? I give you shelter to stay in and this is how I'm-"Mason trailed off trying to catch his breath. _Women._

"I am so sorry! I wasn't fully awake yet, I swear! Oh God!"

Helping the wounded Adept up, Alexis noticed how eerily quiet it was above.

"Oh, all the sailors left long ago. I had to wait until they left to get you out of here unnoticed, see. So, we're off to Lemuria, yes?"

Alexis nodded. "We'll need another ship. But first I wanna see Champa first hand! Never been this far north before!"

"Good idea. I need to get supplies from back home before we go. What's say we meet up here at the docks at sun fall?"

Stepping out onto dry land, Alexis saw a massive Cliffside. Many caves were dug out of its surface. Red flags protruded everywhere.

"We Champans sure love the sea. It's all thanks to Eoleo for that."

"Eoleo?" Alexis asked shyly.

"Yeah. Greatest sailor Weyard ever saw. Found a way into Lemuria and out for trade routes. Even set up trade with Prox, even further north, before it was destroyed. It's thanks to the power blessed onto him by Sol."

Alexis looked even more confused. "Sol?"

Mason looked at her stunned. "You don't know Sol? Wow. He gave the ability of Psynergy to this world, despite the god's wishes. He was punished heavily and killed, the Alchemy being sealed away in his Sanctum. Since its release 500 years ago, Alchemy now reigns supreme once again, which gave Eoleo the will to sail. At least that's what the stories say. We get a lot of scholars going to Lemuria who like to banter on about this, so I know some stuff."

"Do you know about Alex?"

Mason's expression changed upon hearing that name. "We do not speak of him here." And with that, he stormed off.

Rather than chase after him, Alexis decided to stock up on food. She didn't know how long it would take for her to reach Lemuria. After finding a small market, she bought as many dried fish as she could. She wished she could find some Gondowan spices, but all they had was Angaran delicacies. _So many tasty things, I wish I could afford them all_.

Her purse empty, Hail began wailing _"Lemme out I'm hungry! There are no guards here!" _As he emerged, a red Djinni jumped from behind a stall.

_"Hail! Is that you?" _

_"Oh my God!__ Flash! How are you?"_

_"I've lost my master Mason, you seen him around?"_

_"Yeah yeah he went some way, Alexis will know. He Al-"_

Looking up, Hail saw that Alexis wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at a man in front of her. A man who stared back at her through a mask.

"David..."

David walked up to her slowly. "It's been a while, Alexis."

She didn't know what to do. He _was_ an Adept hunter after all! Yet all Alexis wanted to do was embrace him...

"I thought you died. What happened?"

"I kill them." He replied bluntly. "Why are you in Champa?"

She could feel herself blush "I wish to enter Lemuria."

David stiffened. "Do as you wish then. You no longer interest me. Farewell."

Brushing her aside, Alexis felt a great pain once again. _How dare he treat me that way! I am not a child! But why do I care about what he says? __About him?_

"Who was that?" Alexis turned to find Mason, a large satchel at his disposal.

"No-one. He's nothing to me. Shall we go?"

Without saying another word, Alexis quickly walked to the docks, Mason trailing behind her. She did not want him to see her cry.

Another Chapter down! Sorry if they're short, but I like 'em short and sweet me! Reviews however can be long and nice .o


End file.
